Computer system designers have used techniques to try to expand the ways that distributed applications control devices using a computer bus. Different techniques have been attempted to expand the geographic distance between a computer bus and a controlled device. Expanding the use of computer bus controlled devices by distributed applications is challenging.
It is especially difficult to communicate computer bus communications over a network along with other types of traffic. Traditional network communication problems are especially challenging when the network is used to try to control a computer bus protocol device.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.